


【中文翻译】星座、阳台、太多的啤酒和焦虑

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 茂丘西奥是个该死的双子座。





	【中文翻译】星座、阳台、太多的啤酒和焦虑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Astrology, Balconies, and Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391450) by [Jay_Spank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank). 



> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391450  
> 作者：Jay_Spank  
> 配对：罗球无差

“你他妈真的信星座啊？”  
“我他妈真信！”罗密欧又嘬了口啤酒，“那玩意儿无论什么时候都是对的。我就是个典型的白羊。”  
“瞎扯，那些描述都太通用了，才让幸运签看上去像百科全书一样。就比如说我能想象出它这么说，”茂丘西奥从椅子上快速起身，跨上窗台站起来，“你这个月会遇到一些新的改变，但你仍然会坚持自己，因为你是个白羊座，这就是你。”他说话的调子像是在唱歌，还即兴配了一段舞蹈，舞毕夸张优雅地向观众鞠躬。班伏里奥鼓起掌，罗密欧瞪着他。  
“好吧，它就是这么说的又怎样？随你什么说，麦布女王先生！”  
“哦，天哪，我不是真的那么认真！”茂丘西奥大喊着从窗台上跳下来，“班伏站在我这边！星座学什么的都是假的。”  
班伏里奥耸耸肩，又从瓶子里喝了一口酒：“我不参与讨论，我是瑞士的。”  
“哈，我赢啦！”罗密欧挥手宣告他的胜利。  
“班伏什么都没说呢你个傻子！”  
“仍然算我赢。”罗密欧又嘬了口酒。  
“无——所谓——”茂丘西奥倒回椅子上，从冰柜里摸出另一瓶酒，撬掉瓶盖。“典型的死白羊，”他咕哝着喝了一小口，其他两个男孩都爆发出笑声。  
“确实，”罗密欧揩掉刚刚笑出来的眼泪，“我去放个水，”他宣布，站了起来，笨拙地打开阳台门，走进了卧室。  
“真是典型的胜者行为。”茂丘西奥大喊确保罗密欧能听到。  
“FUCK YOU!”罗密欧喊回来。茂丘西奥和班伏里奥偷偷笑了。班伏里奥叹了口气，看向茂丘西奥，后者不再像几秒钟之前那样开怀。茂丘西奥也看向他，眼里是他看不懂的情绪，这可不是个好兆头。  
“毛球，你还好吧？”他倾过身子询问。茂丘西奥没有抬头，就像是没听到这个问题。正当班伏里奥打算再问一遍的时候，茂丘西奥开口了。

“我爱他。”

班伏里奥懂了，他知道好友在说谁。他的表弟罗密欧。他早就察觉到茂丘西奥对罗密欧的玩笑和调侃中含有不寻常的热忱，但他从来没想过茂丘西奥会亲口承认，即使是对他。但是现在，空气开始陷入静默。  
“你知道的？不是吗？”茂丘西奥问道，抬起眼望向他。  
“是啊。”班伏里奥看着茂丘西奥的眼睛，它们依然深不见底。“我知道有段时间了。”班伏里奥坐回椅子上尴尬地拨弄着酒瓶，这一刻格外漫长，尤其是在茂丘西奥沉甸甸的注视下。然后茂丘西奥他突兀地笑了，是他特有的“我要开始找麻烦了”那种笑。班伏里奥开始觉得不妙：“我......茂丘西奥，先冷静下来。”  
“冷静？面对这么搞笑的事情我怎么可能冷静得下来？”他从椅子上起来，从冰箱里抓出一瓶啤酒扔下阳台，“你是我最好的朋友，我们都知道我无药可救地地爱上了一个一无所知的笨蛋......”  
“茂丘西奥！”班伏里奥站起来制止，玻璃惨烈的破碎声让他畏缩了一下。  
“而且你知道最好笑的是什么吗？班尼？”茂丘西奥一边大笑一边更用力地丢下每一个瓶子，“是我一丁点儿机会都没有！他永远不可能爱我，因为他是个直的，笔直、笔直！是不是要笑死人了？”茂丘西奥笑得停不下来，随着一个个酒瓶的粉身碎骨越发气恼。班伏里奥唯一能做的只是盯着阳台下确保没有倒霉的路人被砸中，他知道一旦茂丘西奥进入了这个状态，说什么都不可能让他停下来。

“茂丘西奥你他妈在干嘛啊？”

班伏里奥和茂丘西奥转过头，只见罗密欧目瞪口呆地看着他们，一脸惊恐。  
“哦，你知道的，”茂丘西奥将一瓶酒扔向他身后，“我在做个典型的双子座。”


End file.
